supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lake Family 2013 Halloween
The family goes trick-or-treating Quinn: "Are you ready to go trick or treating?" Oliver, Kent, and Beatrice: "Yeah!" Quinn: "Are your costumes on?" Beatrice, Oliver, and Kent: "Yep." Quinn: "Okey-dokey! Hop to it!" family leaves the household and begins wandering down the sidewalk takes off his Ash Ketchum costume and runs across the sidewalk naked Quinn: "Oliver, come back here and put your costume on!" family reaches a neighbor's house and Quinn does the honors by ringing the doorbell neighbor answers the door Jeff: (babbles) Beatrice/Kent: "Trick or Treat!" Oliver: "Trick or Eminem!" Quinn: "I beg your pardon, Oliver?" Oliver: "I SAID TRICK OR EMINEM!" Neighbor: "Would you darlings like some treats? I've got some toothbrushes for you!" Oliver: "Toothbrushes?! That's it!" starts throwing large grade A eggs at the neighbors and the house 1 hour later, the family returns home is inspecting the kids' treats in the kitchen whilst Quinn, Oliver, Jeff, Kent and Beatrice are in the living room, watching a Pokemon episode called "The Tower of Terror" on TV Jasmin: "Dear, look at all those candy the kids got." Quinn: "I know." Oliver: "Did somebody say candy?" rushes to the kitchen table, shoves his parents out of the way, and gobbles up on all of his siblings' candy 5 minutes later belches Jeff, and Beatrice head over to the kitchen table Beatrice: "Where did all of the treats go?" Kent: "I don't know..." Beatrice: "Then who did?" Oliver: "Me, fools!" burps Jasmin: "Young man, I am not happy with-." Oliver: "NOT A CHANCE, LADY!" Jasmin: "That was so greedy of you!" shuts off the lights and the TV smashes all of the laptops and throws all of them out the window flushes 3 phones down the toilet one by one smashes Jasmin's iPad 4 with a hammer knocks over the desktop computer with an aluminum baseball bat uses the baseball bat to knock over the TV turns on the lights Beatrice: "Mommy, something bad happended..." is on the bed, lacerated by his brother Jeff: "Mommy...blood..." Jasmin: "Quinn, I believe that Oliver did all that damage to almost all of our electronic equipment at an extremely high amount, maybe we should call the police for that, luckily my iPhone is the only thing that wasn't damaged." dials 911 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Jasmin: "Hi, this is Jasmin Muriel Lake of Springfield, Missouri. I wanted to call the police because my son Oliver damaged almost all of my equipment at a very high amount. I need an ambulance for my youngest son, Jeff who was lacerated." 911 Dispatcher: "The police shall be coming shortly. We'll send in an ambulance." to cars arrive at the house is crying and bleeding Jeff: "Mama!" policeman approaches Oliver Policeman: "Young man, say your name." Oliver: "Oliver. Oliver Lake." Policeman: "Oliver Lake? OK. Oliver Joseph Lake." flees the scene Policeman 2: "GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO ARREST YOU FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER OF JEFFERY LAKE, PUBLIC NUDITY AND VANDALISM!" arrive on the scene and load Jeff onto the gurney and Jasmin climbs in is crying as he is loaded into the ambulance while the policeman, the paramedic and Jasmin try to comfort him Policeman: "It's going to be okay, son. It'll be all right." ambulance drives out into the night Cut to: 15 miles later ambulance arrives at the hospital, with the crying Jeff being transferred to an emergency room Paramedic: "Don't worry, my man, you are going to be fine." Jeff: "Mama..." to Policeman 3: "Oliver Joseph Lake, you are under arrest for vandalism, attempted murder of your little brother, and public nudity. You have the right to remain silent." to Jasmin: "Tell me doctor, will Jeff be okay?" Jeff: "Mama..." Jury Lake Family arrives to the court from the hospital to judge quickly bangs his gavel Judge: "Order in the court, people. The state of Missouri vs. Oliver Lake." Oliver arrives home from Juvenile Detention Kent: "Mama, Oliver's coming home!" Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Penalty Transcripts